Fall
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Post-game. Peace is trying to be built between the Gurak and the humans, but it won't be easy. On top of that, Zesha-the new leader of the Gurak-has much to deal with, from the deaths of Zepha and Zangurak, trying to build peace with Lazulis, and one thing he didn't expect...falling into a risky love with one of his former enemies, which could shake both Lazulis and the Gurak.


**Author note: I do not own 'The Last Story.' Nor do I own the song 'Fall' by Ed Sheeran, hence the title of this fanfic and the slight inspiration for the fic.**

**Before anyone starts going "WHAT!? ANOTHER FIC ALREADY!? ARE YOU INSANE,MYSTICAL AUTHORESS!?" I must tell you that I did NOT plan on this happening so soon. This completely came up in my mind, and it was nagging me strongly for a good ten minutes to write it. No, this doesn't mean I'm going to be updating this often-The Last Story Anthology needs to be updated, the carnival fic I just started not long ago needs to be updated, Blood Warrior needs to be updated, as well as a six gazillion other fics...so-well-don't expect this to be updated until, let's say...December? Maybe even later? We'll see how things go.**

**Warning: Post-game, eventual MiraniaxZesha (yup, I'm toying with this pairing again), possible other pairings, violence**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Fall**_

* * *

_**1. Tripping**_

* * *

It was only a month after the war of the Outsider between Lazulis and the Gurak Continent had ended. Things were at peace, or at least, more peaceful than before. The lands stopped decaying, but tension between the Gurak and the humans still remained a bit. Since Zangurak died, the throne had to be given to none other than Zesha, the late Gurak ruler's right hand man. The almost-killer of Lowell accepted it with a heavy heart, burdened with the death of his brother Zepha and of Zangurak, as well as the deaths of the rest of his people that died during the war.

He knew that he must put away his hatred of the humans. If the Gurak Continent was to prosper, he would have no choice but to work with the humans, after who had supported the late Count Arganan or Zangurak still believed strongly in not associating with the other kind, but he and Callista were trying their best to keep them united. The occasional meetings they had between them, to make sure things were going alright with the treaty and all, were merely a brief few hours, thank goodness. Zesha _still_ couldn't help but think that the Lazulis Countess of now was a bit too stubborn for her own good, whenever she insisted on the importance of humans coexisting with the Gurak. She so unlike the late Count Arganan...

Right now, he was on his way to Lazulis City. Callista had something concerning to tell him about, and as far as he knew it definitely wasn't good. He just hoped it wouldn't turn into anything major. If there was one thing he didn't need, it was all the attention. It felt like a million pairs of eyes were watching his every move, listening to every word he spoke, and he hated it.

* * *

He entered Lazulis City, accompanied by the Gurak soldiers that came with him. Some of the people watched him pass by, backing away whenever he came close. None dared to approach him. It was typical, Zesha figured. There were some that were all shook up, still, from the war-it would make sense that they would be so scarred.

Callista and Zael stood right outside the castle, wearing smiles on their faces. Zesha was sure that they were fearing him still-he _did _almost kill others close to them, after all. He remembered, after a moment, that the young rulers in front of him were married since at least a few weeks ago. They must be happy to be together, Zesha thought. They must be so happy to be together, with no Count Arganan or Jirall Rambaldt to stop them.

He was about to greet them, taking a step forward, when he felt a foot slide right in front of him.

Zesha reacted far too late-down he went and he felt someone call out for him-_"Lord Zesha!"-_trying to hold him up, but failing to support his sudden weight. He ended up dragging someone down in the process-unintentionally, of course.

The next thing he realized, he was staring down at the familiar face of one of those mercenaries that battled him in the Last World. A shock of blue eyes, a lighter shade than the sky above, met his dark ones of the night. For a moment, there was only silence and staring, as his long, blond hair nearly entwined themselves in the young woman's short, black tresses. He couldn't help but notice the white lily in her hair-lilies looked _good _with her complexion, he realized-and he swore he nearly touched her face with one hand.

And then, they were helping each other up, as if tripping and falling was nothing but a mere trifle. They had to keep calm-they could not panic like this, not in public. It would not look good for either one of them if they panicked.

"My apologies, Lord Zesha." He heard her speak softly, head bowed. "I was only trying to help, but I'm afraid I just ended up making it worse."

He merely nodded, doing his best to keep a face of indifference. "There is no need to apologize." He responded as calmly as possible. "I am glad that you tried to help me, just now. Thank you."

What was that human woman's name? Why couldn't he remember? She _was _familiar, but then again he never really bothered with the names of humans back then, when he was serving the late Lord Zangurak. She and her other friends fought him, after he (almost) killed Lowell and Zael ran away to find Callista, to also reach Zangurak.

He couldn't remember all the details of the fighting afterwards, but there had been that one woman who came up to his fallen form after being so exhausted, and used some of her healing magic on him after her friends left to catch up with Zael. She told Zesha to leave the Last World before it was too late, because it was a dangerous place and that he shouldn't really be there. He refused.

She knocked him out, so he wouldn't be able to fight and the next thing after that was that he woke up to the Last World crumbling around him. He had no choice but to flee after that, only to be greeted with news of the death of Lord Zangurak.

He shook his head slighty-he had to put it behind, put it all away for the sake of his people's prosperity...

After he greeted Zael and Callista, accompanying them inside the castle, that was when he remembered her name, and it was stuck in his head for the rest of the day afterwards.

_Mirania. _Zesha swore that he wouldn't forget it again.


End file.
